1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a bar component and the bar component.
2. Description of Related Art
A propeller shaft described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-91433 (JP 7-91433 A) is manufactured by attaching a metal thin ring having an outer diameter substantially equal to an inner diameter of a main body tube made of a fiber reinforced plastic (FRP), into an end portion of the main body tube and press-fitting a metal joint having an outer diameter larger than an inner diameter of the thin ring into the thin ring. When the metal joint is press-fitted, hard particles disposed on the outer peripheral surface of the thin ring bite into the inner surface of the main body tube made of the FRP.
In addition, examples of application of the FRP include, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-193097 (JP 5-193097 A), a roll main body of a gravure print roll in which a cylindrical body made of a fiber reinforced resin is fitted into a metal cylindrical body via an adhesive layer and, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-153314 (JP 2012-153314 A), a rack obtained by winding a prepreg around a core metal so as to form layers and thereby forming a shell made of a carbon FRP.
In the propeller shaft described in JP 7-91433 A, since the outer peripheral surface of the thin ring bites into the inner surface of the main body tube made of the FRP by press-fitting the joint into the thin ring, fibers constituting the FRP may be cut.